


Babysitting Daryl Dixon

by OnceRulesofSuperWalkingPotter



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Adorable, F/M, First Kiss, Mild Language, Shy Daryl Dixon, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 12:54:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15243816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnceRulesofSuperWalkingPotter/pseuds/OnceRulesofSuperWalkingPotter
Summary: Daryl refuses to take it easy. Carol refuses to let him do anything.





	Babysitting Daryl Dixon

**Author's Note:**

> I was recently sick and this got me thinking of how Caryl would react. I hope you enjoy. I wrote this in less than an hour and will make it better in the future I'm sorry for the terrible writting.

Daryl groans sitting up in his bed. He was late waking up which wasn't like him. Usually his body woke him up before the crack of dawn. Cursing Daryl uses the shirt he wore yesterday to blow his nose. It was a little stuffy last night but it seems as he slept it only got worse. Sighing he shakily stands up clamping his teeth together to ignore the wave of nausea the throbbing in his skull gives him. Daryl blinks a couple of times realizing he couldn't focus well and stumbles to the bathroom. A quick piss and brushing of his teeth later he was slowly making his way back to his bedroom to get dressed. Every muscle he has screams in protest and bending makes his face throb. Daryl being aware that he's still the first one up chokes down a cough snatching his water off the bed side table and downing it. His throat felt like he swallowed sand paper. He was tying his boots when he heard a small voice.  
"Daryl? What are you doing?" Carol whispers. Daryl sets his foot down with a heavy thud to look at her.  
"Geddin dressed." He tells her with a shrug. Her head tilts slightly concern creasing her features.   
"Are you feeling ok?" She asks quietly going to sit next to him on the bed. He regrets laying back to put on his shoes. At the time it seemed logical so he wouldn't have to bend. But now he was going to have to sit up again.  
"M'bine." He says giving her a reassuring smile. She obviously doesn't notice because she puts the back of her hand to his forhead.   
"You're rather warm. Come on sunshine why not stay in bed today. You've been teaching others to hunt. Someone else could go." Daryl shakes his head sitting up. He squeezes his eyes shut at the pain the action causes.  
"Nu uh. I godda. Aind a tranding day. Pandrys low." Carol takes his hand in hers.   
"Daryl you can not hunt today. I'll make sure someone else goes. One more day won't kill us." He glares half heartedly at her bad joke. Daryl blinks looking her up and down.  
"Where'd you go?" He points at her dirty pants as he talks. Carol rolls her eyes.   
"I couldn't sleep so I had gone out early and gathered more acorns. I was on my way to the shower when I saw you." Daryl grunts in response moving to stand up. "Daryl wait. You can't hunt today." He huffs sitting back on the bed.   
"Why?" He pouts. Carol smiles brushing his hair out of his face.  
"Well for starters you've forgotten pants." Horrified Daryl looks down to see he was in his shirt, vest, boxers and boots.  
"Shit." He gasps reaching for a pillow to cover himself. Carol laughs quietly as he goes red.   
"Here." She drops to the floor and unties his boots and starts tugging them off. "Can you agree now that you're in no shape to hunt today." Hiding his face in his hands Daryl nods curisng himself.   
"M'nod sick." He mutters. Carol stands up to dig through his dresser.   
"Daw, of course not Pookie." He sniffs reaching for his shirt again. "Don't blow your nose in your shirt. I have tissues down stairs." Daryl sniffs loudly while she tosses him a pair of sweat pants. She turns away while he struggles and wiggles into them. He clears his throat indicating she could turn around. Carol smiles brightly at him motioning to the door.  
"Least I cand go relive da gaurd. It's Aaron righd?" He asks rubbing his temples following her down the stairs. Carol directs him to the couch.  
"You're not messing up their schedule." He shrugs not bothering to argue that logic. Carol disappears into the kitchen coming back a moment later handing him an orange. Daryl stares at it in shock. "Rick and Michonne found a tree in some rich guys personal green house." Daryl nods taking it from her trying to pry into the fruit. With each passing second his temper worsens along with his headache. "Here." Carol takes it from him and withen seconds had pried it open handing him the individual pieces one by one.  
"M'can do id." Daryl grumbles. Carol smiles but ignores him until all that was left was the peal.   
"Alright you just lay down and take a nap while I take a shower ok?" Daryl does as he is told reasoning with himself that he will find something productive to do when she was out and after the house had breakfast. He could help with that.

 

Turns out that wasn't true. Carol had come out of the shower waking Daryl up by scolding Rick and Carl about leaving Judith to cry while people are trying to sleep. When she got back downstairs to see Daryl trying to set the table she flips a little.  
"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Daryl flinches. She didn't shout but Daryl doesn't like making her upset.   
"I was jusd helpid." Carol shoes him away and finishes the table and starts making her breakfast casserole. An edited recipe from the Kingdoms.   
The two of them never fought per-say. There was the two day period before and after they found Sophia in the barn. Neither of them counted it. They had that disagreement when they first met Noah. But today it seemed that's all they were doing. Daryl had tried to clean his cross bow while she was cooking. Carol had told him off and warned he was supposed to be resting. After they all ate he attempted to help do the dishes. Carol insisted Carl needed to do his own chores to work on his hand eye coordination. He tried to play with Judith but Carol tsked and reminded him that Lil Asskicker didn't need to catch his cold. So he tried to go do some laundry. Carol sent him upstairs to take a bath. Not a shower. She stressed that while holding a knife that she was using to cute the edges off penut butter and jellies. Daryl scurried and got told off for running for his trouble. He was trying to get dressed afterwards and Carol refused to let him wear anything other than sweats and a tank top. She had let up her perpetual bad mood by teasing him.  
"You have great arms, show em off a little." He had snorted using his ultimate come back.  
"Sdop." She giggled and made him blow his nose giving him another orange. It was already pealed and cut up. He was told to take another nap before dinner. Daryl only agreed with the threat of slipping some nitequill into his drink at dinner.   
Barely two hours later he was woken up by voices outside his door. Blinking he guesses it was almost five from the placement of the sun. Groaning he rolls into his side clutching his head. His nose was a little better. Only one nostril being stuffed instead of both. But his head was worse, if possible. He felt like he was going to throw up if the room kept spinning. Daryl wanted to pay attention to the whispers outside his door but he slips a foot off the bed planting it flat against the floor. It gives him a physical focus point and alleviates the nausea a little. Enough so he can understand what's being said. He hums realizing it was Rick and Carol.   
"So do you think he's going to be ok in the morning?" "It's just a cold, but yes. I hope so. As long as he gets plenty of rest he should be able to leave the house tomorrow." "Great because the pantry isn't going to last us forever." "I said he could leave the house he can't go hunting for another couple of days. Winters coming it's too cold." "Winter IS coming. It's why we need him to-" "I said no Rick. If you're so worried about food why not use the skills HE taught YOU and go hunt yourself." Daryl's eyes pop open at that. Carol knocks softly just as he was sitting up.  
"Hey." He whispers. Carol looks at him sympathetically seeming to glide over to him. Much like that morning she sits next to him.   
"I'm sorry we woke you." She was talking louder than normal. Daryl shrugged it off blinking slowly the edges of his vision bluring a bit.   
"M'fine." He sniffs but smiles at her. Carol sighs shaking her head.   
"Right. So at least you know my plans for you." He grunts standing up.  
"M'know what you want but...I cain't. Carol winter is closin in. We gotta hunt." He turns to walk out the door,  
"You get your ass back here Mr." Daryl was stunned. His head spins momentarily throbbing for it's effort. He takes a few calming breathes to settle his stomach as he looks back at her. "Dinner isn't ready yet, and there isn't enough day light for you to hunt today anyways." Daryl shrugs swaying slightly. He tries to mask it by shifting from one foot to the other. Carol wasn't buying it. She purses her lips getting up. Daryl blinks. It was like his mind was too busy hurting to process what she was doing. Next thing he knows she's cupping the side of his face. Her hands were so cold it was refreshing. It felt soothing. With a pleased him he turns his face into her hand unconsciously kissing the palm of her hand. Carols eyes widen a little watching him. Daryl doesn't understand her sudden intake of breath but he doesn't ask either.  
"Need help with dinner?" It was impossible to keep the hope put of his voice. Carol chokes down a scoff and beams up at him.   
"Sorry hun. It's in the oven. Carl has instructions to take it out. I was actually coming up here to force this down your throat." Dazed he looks at her other hand seeing a plastic shot glass looking thing it was filled with a bright pink liquid.   
"Don't want medicine." Carol makes a highly exaggerated pout.  
"Come on. It tastes like bubble gum." Daryl glances at it then her before taking it from her and downing it.  
"You lied." He makes a face giving it back to her. "Had worse though. I ain't no pussy." Carol laughs taking his hand.   
"Nobody thinks that Pookie." He smiles pleased that he made her laugh. With little fight he let's her out him back in bed but frowns when she turns to leave.   
"Wait. Carol?" She looks a little panicked moving to his side quickly. "Stay?' he asks in a small voice. She relaxes and nods climbing into bed next to him over the blankets. Happily he wraps his arms around her pulling her close his headache lessening.   
"You're touchy feely when you're sick. I like it." She teases. Daryl snorts swooping down giving her a quick kiss. Her face was bright red but she was silent. Exactly what he wanted.  
"M'not sick." Carol stares at him flabbergasted touching her finger tips to her lips gasping when he buries his face into her neck. "G'night Carol." She sighs deeply wrapping her arms around him tangling her hands into his hair.   
"Goodnight Daryl." She giggles thinking about how much she was going to tease him in the morning. Daryl mumbles something that she couldn't understand. Guessing she kisses the side of his head. "I'll tell you in the morning."


End file.
